Ray's Epiphany
by dS-Tiff
Summary: During the course of a few slightly unusual days, RayK begins to see something that he hadn't noticed before.  Written in response to a challenge.


_This was written in response to a challenge set on another site by my friend RUBBERDUCKY100__. The challenge was to include te following elements within the story:_

_1. RayK and Meg babysitting Diefenbaker_

_2. Turnbull and Fraser at a museum_

_3. Elaine witnesses a bank robbery_

_All reviews gratefully received. Thank you kindly!  
><em>

RAY'S EPIPHANY

"Fraser will you please stop fussing!" Inspector Meg Thatcher was beginning to lose her temper. It had only been two days since she'd broken her ankle, but she'd insisted that she could come in to the Consulate and make herself useful instead of sitting at home getting bored. Now she was beginning to regret that decision. Between them, both of her subordinates were driving her mad.

"Can I get you another pillow Sir?" For once, Constable Benton Fraser was finding it impossible to comply with an order.

"No Fraser!" Meg sighed and shook her head. She really wished she hadn't gone to the Ambassador's Reception in those ridiculously high heeled shoes, she really wished that she hadn't consumed quite so many glasses of red wine that night, but most of all she really wished she hadn't tried to run down those steps in order to avoid the British Ambassador who had been making eye contact with her all evening. She sighed again.

"Are you in pain again Sir? I really think you should raise your foot a little higher. Can I get you some more medication?" Fraser enquired, somewhat concerned. Meg was just about to reply tersely when Constable Turnbull came rushing into the room carrying a pillow.

"Sir, I've brought you another pillow," said Turnbull.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Meg took the pillow from a shocked Turnbull and threw it across the floor. Then, in frustration, she tried to stand up. This was a bad idea as, of course, she completely lost her balance. Almost instantly, Fraser and Turnbull moved to catch her and taking one elbow each, they gently lowered her back to her original position, preventing what could have been a rather undignified, not to mention painful fall. She sighed again.

"I'm going to call Ray," announced Fraser, "I'm sure he can spare an hour this afternoon."

"Fraser, I don't need a babysitter!" said Meg indignantly.

"Of course you don't," replied Fraser, "but Diefenbaker does. We can't take him with us to the museum and I don't want you to have to worry about him" Diefenbaker growled a low, deep growl.

Meg looked at him. Of course Diefenbaker didn't need babysitting, she knew that perfectly well and she was really glad that Fraser had tried to maintain her dignity for her. She glanced up at him. "Thank you Fraser," she said quietly and he went to make the call.

"I'm so sorry that you can't come to the photo shoot," said Turnbull, a little forlornly

"Turnbull, you're making it sound like a modelling assignment," frowned Meg, "The museum curator simply wanted Mounties in the photographs with the new exhibits from Canada to put on advertising material and I believe there will be a magazine article."

"Even so," continued Turnbull, "I think you're much more photogenic that I am, if you don't mind me saying so." Turnbull blushed a little before adding, "and you and Constable Fraser would have looked perfect together."

Meg didn't quite know how to respond to that. She knew what Turnbull was trying to say and he certainly didn't mean it to sound the way she had heard it. "I'm sure you'll be fine Turnbull," she said. What she actually wanted to say was 'Shut up Turnbull'.

Fortunately for Turnbull, Fraser walked back in. "Ray is on his way," he said.

Meg nodded. "Well, you'd better go and get ready then," she said.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Constable Turnbull was looking in the mirror and trying to smooth his eyebrows with a wet finger. Fraser straightened his lanyard for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ray laughed. "Look at the pair of ya," he said grinning.<p>

"Ray we are simply trying to maintain a certain standard," said Fraser, "the RCMP has an image to maintain and if Constable Turnbull and myself are going to be representing the RCMP then it is important that we look our best." He glanced across at Turnbull as he spoke. He was a little worried that Turnbull may become completely overwhelmed with pride and embarrass himself. He looked back to Ray. "Please don't let the Inspector overdo it," he said, lowering his voice a little, "she needs to recuperate from her injury."

Ray sighed. "You owe me big time for this buddy," he said.

Fraser nodded. "Understood."

Ray held out his car key and Fraser took it from him. "Do not let anything happen to my car Fraser," said Ray sternly. Fraser nodded again. He couldn't speak. He always became very nervous at the prospect of driving Ray's pride and joy.

"How do I look Detective?" asked Turnbull, excitedly.

"Ya look absolutely stunning Turnbull," replied Ray, trying to keep from laughing as he gave Turnbull's cheek an over-exaggerated pinch followed by a quick slap. A huge grin spread across Turnbull's face. Fraser tugged at his own ear and screwed his face up into a grimace. This was going to be a long afternoon, he thought to himself.

Ray watched as Fraser and Turnbull drove off in the GTO, very slowly. Ray closed the door of the Consulate and turned to look down at Diefenbaker. "So what are we gonna do with her?" Dief barked. "Well you're no help," admonished Ray.

Ray walked back to the reception room where Inspector Thatcher was sitting.. "Hey, um, would ya like some tea?" he called out to her.

"Coffee would be nice," she replied, trying to be polite. "Strong," she added. Ray shrugged and nodded and went off to the kitchen with Dief. He'd wrongly assumed that Canadians only drank tea. Inspector Thatcher picked up the remote control for the television, but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. Immediately, Ray came running back in. "It's alright Detective," snapped Meg.

"Sorry," replied Ray, a little indignantly, as he picked up the remote and handed it back to her. "I thought..."

"I know what you thought," Meg interrupted him. "Can we just get one thing straight Detective?" Ray nodded. "I do not need a babysitter."

"Ah well it's a good job I'm here to babysit the wolf then, isn't it." Ray stormed off back to the kitchen, trying to think of all the ways he was going to make Fraser pay for this. He returned a minute later with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Meg and then sat down himself, as far away from her as he possibly could. As they sat and watched the TV, Ray was becoming more and more agitated. He thought about how badly Inspector Thatcher always seemed to treat Fraser. It made him mad, especially as Fraser always defended her, although Ray had no idea why. "What is it with you and Fraser anyway?" he asked suddenly.

Meg nearly spat out her coffee. "I beg your pardon Detective?" she managed to say.

"Come on, y'know what I'm talkin' about!" Ray said.

"I don't know what he's been saying," began Meg, "but I can assure you that..."

"We're partners, best buddies," Ray tried to hid a grin as he interrupted her. He suddenly realised he was onto something, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. "He doesn't need to say anythin' to me. I just know."

"You do?" Meg was starting to panic slightly now.

"Sure," Ray was bluffing now. "He's always talkin' about ya."

"He is?" Meg wasn't sure what else to say.

Diefenbaker growled at Ray. "Hey did I say y'could join in this conversation?" Ray sneered at Dief.

"Maybe he's hungry?" suggested Meg, a little desperately, "or thirsty?"

"He's always hungry or thirsty," replied Ray, looking at Dief. You did that on purpose, thought Ray.

"Maybe he'd like you to take him out for a walk?" Meg smiled her best smile at Ray.

"Maybe I don't want to?" Ray spoke sarcastically, still looking at Dief. Dief barked. Ray shook his head, picked up the TV remote and started flicking through the channels. "Oh look," he said pointing to the screen, "curling!" He sat back in the chair and deliberately put the remote control out of Meg's reach.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fraser and Turnbull had arrived at the museum where they were greeted by the photographer's assistant. He ushered them into the room where the photographer had all her equipment set up and the artefacts had already been arranged on a display. Fraser took a moment to admire the ancient craftsmanship.<p>

"I thought you two could stand either side," said the photographer, smiling at Fraser. She approached him, still smiling and began picking what Fraser assumed to be a tiny piece of lint off his uniform. Fraser looked straight ahead, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar with one finger. He'd never been so grateful that Turnbull was there, as he was at this moment.

"Oh isn't this exciting!" exclaimed Turnbull as he looked around the room at the huge camera and other equipment. "I feel just like a movie star!"

Fraser shook his head. This is what he'd been afraid of. "Constable Turnbull, I think we need to maintain a sense of decorum," he whispered in his colleague's ear.

Turnbull stood to attention. "I'm sorry Sir," he said. "It won't happen again." Fraser sighed. They took up their positions and the photographer began taking pictures. Fraser found the whole experience rather uncomfortable, but Turnbull loved every minute of it.

"Does that idiot have to be in these pictures?" enquired Bob Fraser, who had suddenly appeared behind Fraser's left shoulder.

Fraser tried to maintain his smile for the photographs, his gaze fixed squarely ahead, but through gritted teeth he managed to hiss "Not now Dad." Bob shrugged and disappeared.

The photographer's assistant began asking them lots of questions and Constable Turnbull wasted no time in giving full and enthusiastic answers. The assistant wrote copious notes, presumably for the magazine article, thought Fraser.

"That was great!" exclaimed the photographer when they were all finished. "The pictures are going to look amazing." Turnbull blushed slightly.

"Thank you kindly" replied Fraser.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Inspector Thatcher and Detective Vecchio have had a nice afternoon?" enquired Turnbull as they were on the way back to the Consulate.<p>

Fraser thought about this for a moment. "I'm sure they have," he replied, not entirely convinced.

Just then, they heard Francesca's voice over the radio. Turnbull picked it up. "Hello Miss Vecchio," he began, "this is Detective Vecchio's vehicle, however I am not Detective Vecchio, I am Constable Turnbull, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, how may I..."

He didn't get to finish that long, rambling sentence as Francesca interrupted him. "Is Ray there?" she asked, "or Fraser?"

Fraser spoke loudly so that Francesca could hear him. "I'm currently driving Ray's vehicle," he explained, "Ray is at the Consulate. Is there a problem?"

"I thought you guys might like to know that we have Elaine here in Room One," said Francesca.

"Elaine?" replied Fraser, surprised, "Elaine Besbriss?"

"Yeah Frase," said Francesca, "how many other Elaines do you know?"

"Well," began Fraser, "there's Elaine who sometimes delivers pizza to Ray's apartment, Elaine who works in the Library on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, Elaine who helps out at the..."

"OK, OK," Francesca stopped him, "I meant Elaine Besbriss."

"Elaine is under arrest?" said Fraser in disbelief.

"No!" exclaimed Francesca over the radio, "she hasn't been arrested, she's a witness. There was a bank robbery this afternoon. Elaine was there when it happened.

"Oh dear," said Fraser, "I'll pick up Ray and we'll be right there. Thank you kindly Francesca." Turnbull replaced the radio, he looked very worried. "I'm sure Elaine is alright," Fraser tried to reassure him.

"Oh yes of course," nodded Turnbull, "but I wasn't thinking about her. I was just thinking that if you and Detective Vecchio return to the Police Station, then I will have to look after Inspector Thatcher on my own."

"Constable Turnbull, you're more than capable," replied Fraser, a little annoyed.

"Of course," began Turnbull, "and under normal circumstances I would agree with you, however, I believe that her pain medication may be making her a little, how can I put it, um..."

Fraser glanced across at him. "Understood."

As they pulled up outside the Consulate, Ray came running out with Diefenbaker. Turnbull got out of the GTO and with a quick word to Ray went running inside. Dief jumped into the car, Fraser slid across to the passenger seat and Ray sat himself in the driver's seat and quickly spun the car around. "I assume you have been in contact with Francesca?" said Fraser.

"Yeah," replied Ray, "she called. She said Elaine was caught up in a bank robbery today."

"Yes," acknowledged Fraser, "I do hope she's alright."

* * *

><p>When they got to the 27th they walked straight into to the interview room.. Elaine was sitting with Francesca looking at books of mugshots. They hadn't seen much of Elaine since she graduated from the Police Academy as she'd been assigned to another precinct. As soon as Ray and Fraser walked into the room Elaine leapt up and flung her arms around Ray. Ray was a little taken aback, but he realised that she was shaking. "Are you OK?" he asked her.<p>

She stepped back. "Sorry," she said with half a smile. "It's good to see you." She looked at Fraser, but took one look at the expression on his face and decided against hugging him too. He hasn't changed a bit, she thought.

"Sit down Elaine," said Fraser, pulling her chair out for her, "tell us what happened"

"I went into the bank on my way home," she began, "I was waiting in line when I saw the gunmen come in, I could tell there was something suspicious about them, one guy seemed real nervous and the other one was looking about, not like regular customers, y'know."

"You have excellent observation skills Elaine," noted Fraser.

"Yeah," agreed Ray, with a small grin "maybe y'should be a cop or somethin'?"

Elaine laughed a little, grateful to Ray for lightening the moment. Dief wandered over to her and put his head on her lap so she began to stroke him. "I tried to alert someone, but it all happened so fast. One guy pulled out his gun and told us all to get on the floor. There was a mother and her teenage son in front of us and they sat down with me. The other guy handed a bag across the counter and demanded the money. The mother was really scared and I tried to keep her calm,but one of the men told me to shut up." Elaine stopped and took a sip of her water.

"You were so brave," said Francesca, admiringly, "I'd have been scared and when I get scared I start talking and then crazy thing usually happen. Do you remember when you and my brother got locked in that bank vault Frase?"

"Of course I do," replied Fraser. He remembered that Ray Vecchio had blamed him for getting locked in the vault in the first place and then he had been rather displeased with Fraser's escape plan. They'd both ended up soaking wet, and Ray had apparently been wearing a particularly fine suit at the time which had been ruined. Fraser always thought Ray should have been slightly more grateful to him, all things considered. It transpired that Francesca had also been held hostage in the bank, unbeknown to her brother, or Fraser and had been causing all sorts of mayhem. "What happened next Elaine?" prompted Fraser.

"That's when I started to think I recognised the first guy," explained Elaine, "but I just couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. Anyway, I noticed that the kid was starting to get edgy. I had a feeling he was going to do something stupid so I tried to talk to him, but the other guy heard and he came right over to me and held his gun to my head."

Francesca was shocked. "Oh Elaine!" she exclaimed and put her arm around her old friend's shoulder.

"I tried to remember all my training," Elaine continued, "I tried to stay calm, but it was so hard. I was scared, but I just told the guy that shooting me would get him into a whole heap of trouble and he'd be better off taking the money and leaving us alone."

Ray glanced at Fraser. "If it was me, I'd have started kickin' people in the head by now."

"Ray there's always a place for diplomacy." Fraser said seriously. "Violence should only be used as a last resort."

Ray shook his head. "Fraser, the guy had a gun to her head."

"Agreed," replied Fraser, "but she was off duty and unarmed." He turned to Elaine. "You did the right thing," he reassured her.

"He walked away and went back over to his partner," Elaine stopped for a second as reliving the events was obviously very difficult for her, "but the kid was going to make his move. I could tell, he'd tensed and he was going to try to be a hero. As soon as the guy's back was turned, the kid started to get to his feet. I had to do something. The gunman was clearly ready to shoot someone, that kid would never have stood a chance."

"What did ya do?" asked Ray.

"I just grabbed the guy's legs," replied Elaine, shocked at herself, even as she was retelling the story. "I was going to go for the kid, but then I remembered a training exercise from the Academy about overpowering armed criminals, so before the guy even noticed that the kid had moved, I grabbed at his legs, pulled him to the ground and knocked the gun out of his and. I tried to restrain him, but he pushed me away and ran out the door. The other guy had already left with the money as soon as he'd heard the noise."

"You're amazing!" exclaimed Francesca.

Elaine shook her head. "It was stupid," she sighed, "what if I hadn't been able to overpower him? What if he'd fired? Someone could have been killed. What kinda cop am I?"

"Elaine you were in a very difficult situation," Fraser reassured her. "You are trained to protect the public, to protect the most vulnerable. If that young man had charged at the criminal he would have undoubtedly been shot at point blank range. I believe you saved his life. You should be proud of yourself."

Elaine allowed herself a small smile. Ray nodded in agreement. "Sounds to me like ya deserve a medal."

Elaine looked a little embarrassed. "I just wanna see those two guys behind bars," she said.. "If only I could place him. I felt sure it was someone I'd seen when I worked here. I thought I'd find him in your mugshots, but..." Elaine put her head in her hands in frustration.

"So you associate this man with your time as an employee here at the 27th?" queried Fraser. Elaine nodded. "Close your eyes," instructed Fraser. Elaine looked puzzled.

"Are you going to try hypocrisy on her Frase?" asked Francesca.

"Ya mean hypnosis Frannie," scorned Ray. Francesca sneered at him.

"No Francesca, I don't believe that will be necessary." Fraser looked back to Elaine. "I was merely going to suggest that you close your eyes and try to focus on the time you spent working here." This time Elaine did as Fraser suggested. "Try to think about all the different aspects of your duties," continued Fraser. "Are you sure you associate his face with a crime?" Elaine shrugged. "Perhaps the man in question has another association with this precinct?"

"Like one of our delivery guys or something!" exclaimed Francesca suddenly.

"Exactly," replied Fraser. "Try to imagine a typical day."

Ray snorted. "A typical day workin' here?" he said, mockingly. "Er, well, let's see, total craziness, followed by something, er, completely stupid and then..." but he was interrupted by Francesca.

"Do you mind Ray?" she asked indignantly, "I work here too you know." Ray was about to make a sarcastic comment, but was stopped in his tracks by a glare from Fraser.

Ray instead turned his attention back to Elaine. "C'mon," he urged, "you gotta remember. Maybe he worked here too?"

"Try to imagine yourself at your old desk," Fraser prompted, "think about some of your daily tasks. Answering calls, researching information..."

"Making everyone's coffee like you're some kind of slave," interrupted Francesca with a sigh.

"Wait!" Elaine opened her eyes suddenly. She squinted as her eyes complained at the sudden onslaught of artificial light. "Coffee...I can smell that awful coffee from the vending machine..."

"That's why I got a cappuccino machine," smiled Francesca smugly.

"Chad," said Elaine with a huge sigh of relief, "Chad, the guy who refilled the vending machine, it was him, I'm sure it was."

"Well done," smiled Fraser.

"I'll go tell Welsh and we'll, er, we'll get an APB out," said Ray getting up off his chair. "Nice job," he nodded to Elaine.

* * *

><p>A week later, Fraser was sat at Ray's desk watching Ray twirling a pen around in his fingers. He could never understand why Ray found it impossible to keep still. They were meant to be going out for something to eat, but Ray needed to get something finished first. "It's excellent news about Elaine," said Fraser.<p>

"Yeah," replied Ray, throwing down the pen and sitting upright in his chair, "I told ya she deserved a medal for what she did in that bank."

"Well, the recommendation has yet to be approved Ray," Fraser reminded his friend, "but I certainly believe that she deserves a citation for her actions."

"And now the scumbag vendin' machine guy and his buddy are in jail. Greatness!" grinned Ray. At that moment, the doors of the squad room swung open and Inspector Thatcher appeared in the wheelchair that Constable Turnbull had been pushing her about in for the past few days. Turnbull had a pile of papers under his arm making it difficult to push the wheelchair. He managed to clip the corner of a desk, earning an angry response from the Inspector.

Fraser sighed. I really wish she was back on her feet, he thought to himself. Inspector Thatcher really wasn't very good at being incapacitated, he and Turnbull had learned this very quickly during the past week. He stood up and went to help her manoeuvre the wheelchair around the desks. "Inspector," he smiled, "how are you today?"

"Better thank you Fraser," she replied. She beckoned to Fraser with one finger and he leaned over to hear what she had to say. His body temperature rose as he felt her breath on his neck. She spoke quietly in his ear. "Turnbull is driving me crazy," she began, Fraser relaxed slightly, "can you please find him something to do? Anything, just get rid of him!" her whisper had become louder and Ray had heard the last part. He tried to suppress a grin. Fortunately, Turnbull was fussing with the pile of magazines and leaflets that he'd been carrying so he hadn't heard.

"Yes sir," replied Fraser and stood upright again. Ordinarily he would have sympathised with her completely, but after this week he wasn't sure if he didn't actually have more sympathy for Turnbull.

"Look Sir," began Turnbull excitedly, "look I have all the publicity material from the museum."

Oh dear, thought Fraser, he really felt uncomfortable looking at photographs of himself. Ray leaned across the desk and snatched at one of the magazines. He began flicking through the pages, looking for the appropriate page. Turnbull handed Fraser one of the leaflets, already open to the page with their photographs on. "I must say the pictures have come out very well Fraser," Inspector Thatcher smiled at him. "You look very handsome," she continued. Fraser blushed and pulled at his collar with one finger. "Both of you," she clarified hurriedly, "you both look very smart. An excellent image for the RCMP." Meg was quite relieved that she'd managed to refocus that sentence.

"The RCMP are represented here in Chicago by the Canadian Consulate," Ray was reading from the magazine, "staffed by the handsome Constable Benton Fraser, left, and the ever capable Constable Turnbull." Ray could barely contain his amusement. Fraser's face went completely red, but Turnbull, on the other hand, was beaming with pride.

"Read on Detective," instructed Inspector Thatcher.

Ray looked back at the page. "Er, the Consulate is run with complete efficiency by the highly experienced Inspector Meg Thatcher," he read. Meg smiled proudly.

"I thought the article would concentrate on the artefacts?" said Fraser, a little annoyed. "Have they even mentioned that the Inuit crafted them without using modern tools of any kind?"

"Fraser," said Meg, a little annoyed, "you have to accept that people like to see you in your uniform, er, us in our uniforms, I meant to say us, obviously, not just you." Ray looked at Fraser and noticed the look in his friend's eye. His detective's instincts were starting to kick in, as the colour of Fraser's cheeks turned an even deeper shade.

Fraser's tongue coated his lower lip as he watched Meg speak. "I didn't mean to take anything away from your achievements at the Consulate, Sir," he said, " however the uniform does seem to hold a certain appeal for many people."

Meg smiled again and Ray noticed as her eyes sparkled at the sound of Fraser's voice. He was beginning to piece things together and he couldn't wait to confront Fraser with it. "Well Fraser," began Meg, "I'm sure people realise that you, I mean we, are the same whether we're in or out of our uniforms." Fraser's eyes widened. "When I say out of our uniforms, I mean wearing clothes other than our uniforms, I'm not talking about you wearing no clothes at all, not just you of course, I'm not talking about us wearing no clothes..." Meg stopped talking suddenly as she realised that what she was saying was getting worse and worse. "Turnbull, it's time to go," she said, momentarily forgetting her current predicament and attempting to leap to her feet. As she tried to put weight on her broken ankle, she toppled to one side. Fraser immediately reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him in an attempt to keep her upright. Meg gasped at the feeling of his arms around her. They stayed in that position for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before Fraser carefully lowered her back into her wheelchair. He cleared his throat and tugged his collar away from his neck which was now wet with perspiration. Meg quickly turned her wheelchair around and wheeled herself out of the squad room, with Turnbull running behind having hastily gathered up the magazines and leaflets.

Ray watched them leave and then glanced over at his partner. Fraser was still staring at the door even though Inspector Thatcher had gone. "Fraser," Ray called out. "Earth to Fraser!" Fraser snapped out of his daydream and turned to face Ray.

"I'm terribly sorry Ray," he began, "what were you saying?"

"I was sayin' what a nice ass the Ice Queen has," replied Ray with a grin.

"Ray!" exclaimed Fraser, frowning. "That is an inappropriate comment."

"But you do agree, don't ya?"

"I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Fraser said, trying to change the subject. He picked up his hat and began walking towards the door. Diefenbaker followed.

"So what's with you and the Ice Queen?" Ray wasn't going to let this one drop.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to Ray," said Fraser, walking as fast as he could along the corridor.

"C'mon buddy," grinned Ray, "ya can tell me."

"Tell you what?" Fraser virtually ran down the stairs.

"How far have ya got then?" Ray enquired, chasing after him, "First base? Second base?"

Fraser strode across the parking lot towards Ray's GTO. "Ah, we are talking about baseball now."

"Ray caught up with him and walked alongside his friend, still grinning. "You know what I'm askin'. Have ya kissed her?"

Fraser stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he was terrible at lying, particularly to Ray. Ray moved to stand directly in front of his partner. He looked at Fraser expectantly. "It wouldn't be chivalrous for me to answer that question Ray." Fraser hoped that Ray would drop the subject.

Ray, of course, had other ideas. "That means 'yes' then," he said.

Fraser sidestepped his friend and opened the passenger door of the GTO, waiting a moment for Diefenbaker to jump into the back seat. Ray ran round to his side of the car and opened the door. He looked across the car at Fraser. "What was it like?" Fraser silently shook his head and got into the car. Ray sat himself down too and put his key in the ignition. "Was it like kissin' a polar bear?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Ray," admonished Fraser. "How could I possibly know, I've never kissed a polar bear," he paused for a moment, before adding, "well, only the once." He glanced across at Ray, who was staring open mouthed at his friend, "I did have a very good reason at the time Ray..."

THE END


End file.
